


Highly Sticked [Podfic]

by activevirtues



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4A, Broning, Chicago Blackhawks, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/activevirtues/pseuds/activevirtues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yes, Kaner," Sharpy's saying as Jonny sits down next to them with a beer. "It would indeed be gay to measure your teammates' dicks to find out whose is biggest."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highly Sticked [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Highly Sticked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/420689) by [jedusaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur). 



> First ever podfic! I got an awesome microphone for myself for Christmas to do some podcasting for a different thing and to better Skype with people, and wanted to test it out. This is the result - one of my favorite hilarihot short fics in the Hockey RPF fandom. I'm pretty sure everyone and her mother has read this fic if they're in the fandom, but if by some awful happenstance you haven't, please go and leave feedback for jedusaur.
> 
> This work has been podficced before! You can find it read by the excellent marianas up [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/474069).

 

**Length:** 24:01

. **m4a link:**[here](https://app.box.com/s/6bvsewjj77l7hv5orgep) (11.3 MB)

**Audiobook link:**[here](https://app.box.com/s/i4gr0gzjw78nuvz1f3u8) (36.7 MB)

Both are at Box.com, but I can post them elsewhere at your request. 


End file.
